


fra respiro e battito

by harscrow



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Italian music RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harscrow/pseuds/harscrow
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: Big Bang Italia - Decima Edizione





	fra respiro e battito

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Per quanto io fugga torno sempre a te](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355889) by [Shutupandance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutupandance/pseuds/Shutupandance). 




End file.
